D D R mis hap or the pharoh odd perent
by white monkey
Summary: tea loses a game of ddr and havic brakes lose includes a cachey them song R
1. Default Chapter

Pharaoh odd parent!!!  
  
Disclamer:  
  
I Wite Monkey do NOT own yugioh or the farley odd parents SO EAT ME !!!  
  
########################################################################  
  
Da Da do da doo Yugi was an average kid and now one understands! Grampa , shadi, and kaiba kept giving him commands KAIBA: YOU BAKA!!!!! Thru his doom and gloom he goes to his magic little puzzle with every wish he shuffles and every al-city he is his odd parent pharaoh odd parent ATEMU:  
  
Spells and cruses , fluty powey purses  
He is his pharaoh odd parent ! yah!!! #####################################################################  
#1 the baka games  
  
yugi:  
  
I think I wil go to the arcade with atemu and my dog I MEAN JOEY .....^___^ he I called joey a dog  
  
(at the arcade )  
  
yugi & joey :  
  
hi Ryou , having a hikari day to day ^_______^  
  
ryou :  
  
No  
  
yugi & joey :  
  
umm * backs away slowly and then runs  
  
atemu:  
  
tea looks so cute when she is playing D.D.R ( do not own)  
  
D.D.R:  
  
YOU HAVE A CONPETER FROM OUT OF THE ROOM !  
  
Tea:  
  
Neat DDR online is so cool!  
  
DDR :  
  
START !  
Y Y TEA ________________ PERFICT BOO PERFICT YOU STINK TEA PERFICT MISS  
  
Tea :  
  
WATE ! IT SAID MY NAME  
  
DDR :  
  
WINER YY LOSER TEA  
  
TEA :  
  
/___\ I LOST THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I LOST /__\  
  
The world:  
  
GASP  
  
Yugi  
  
TEA lost to some guy named Y Y \______/ ( LOOKS DOWN AT Atemu also known as  
  
Yami Yugi )  
  
The end ######################################################### white monkey :  
  
the try ing to calm down tea has begun , can the king of games calm her down 


	2. 2 words, rabbid tea

Chapter 2 the calming down of tea (Yugi feels bad for tea so he goes to her house to apologize ) Yugi : I feel bad about tea so I'm going to apologize ^___^  
  
(Tea creaks open the door)  
  
Tea: What do you want I know what you did yesterday , yugi I KNOW he he he  
  
Yugi: Uh .. well my point is , in sorry and umm maybe we can go on a walk together and uh  
  
Tea : THANK YOU I WAS WATING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT --^______________^--  
  
(So they decide to walk together)  
  
*mean while * Yami Malik: *evil song evil song evil- evil- evil soooong!  
  
(yugi bumps in to malik)  
  
Stretchy face Malik: GAHHH ! WIDHA DO THAT YOU MAKE ME MMAADD!!!!! GAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!  
  
(!Malik points his mil rod at yugi but misses and zaps tea!)  
  
Tea : O____o o_____O O___u___O -|))0_____0((|  
  
basically tea goes crazy and turns in to a rabid dog*  
  
joey: hay at least I m o.k. ! n______n  
  
autimu: yugi can I take over?  
  
Yugi : Well I don't –  
  
Autimu: To late White monkey: a sinple chearing up of tea turnd into a rabid dog and for now its tubby continued! 


	3. 3 old chap

3 Old chap^____^  
  
Malik: Im sorry im sorry im sorryyyyyyyy  
  
Autimu: RABBID DOG I CHALENGE YOU TO A SHADOW GAME!!!  
  
Joey: Um Yugi ..... I don't think that's going to work ....  
  
Autimu: Why?  
  
Joey: Be cause there is a BIG RABBID DOG ABOUT TO JUMP ON YOU!!!  
  
Autimu: AHHHHH!!!! XO  
  
Joey: Ha ha I was just kidding ^________________________________________________^  
  
Autimu: --_-- (sends him to the shadow ralm) .............RABBID DOG I CHALENGE YOU TO A SHADOW GAME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rabid Dog: RAWR ROREG  
  
Autimu : I place the mushroom man in defense mode and end my turn  
  
Rabid Dog ; Wolfe  
  
Autimu : . . . . . . . . . . . ooooh kaaaay .... . . . . . . . .  
  
I loose 9 life points  
  
White monkey : THE DULING GOES ON Yami Yugi V.S. a rabid dog (formally tea ) 


	4. the ending

White monkey : I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short and I'd like to thank captain spam for reviewing so much Autimu: Wate ! I can't beat this dog ! This dog is tea !  
  
Rabbid dog: ARFE WOLF GRRROWLL !  
  
Stretchy goo goo Malik : Atimu ! you can do it ! believe in the hart of the cards!! ^_^  
  
Autimu: O_O . . . . uhhhh ooooh key I place down mystic zebra in attack mode and combine it with the magic card SPAM!!! Attack my zebra with thunder gallop of all captains!!  
  
beepbeepbeepplung*  
  
Atimu : YAY I WIN!!  
  
Stretchy goo goo Malik : I knew you could do it ^__^  
  
Joey: that was kinda hokey ya know  
  
malik : and now to change tea bake to normal  
  
*hooooo ha ha hooooo hoooo zert*  
  
malik : uh oh my mil rod is out of batteries  
  
The World ; GASP!!  
  
Yugi : lets try the mil puzzle  
  
snap ckrakle pop snap BOOM!!!*  
  
Yugi:  
O_O......... it blew up ........  
  
Joey: I guess since not many people like tea she is kinda mint to be this way...  
  
Autimu:  
/__\ .. I like tea ....  
  
Sudently yugi gits warped in to a nother diminution with strange bengs  
  
Timmy :  
hi im timmy turner and im letting you borrow my faries for 5 minits  
  
yugi :  
cool but why?  
  
Timmy :  
I like your show  
  
Awsom !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
######## THE END  
#############  
No your not going to see tea get turned bake into tea because I hate her 


End file.
